This application is a national phase of PCT/EP2012/058693, filed May 10, 2012, and claims priority to DE 10 2011 075 688.4, filed May 11, 2011, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a shaft arrangement for transmitting torque, and also to a method for producing such a shaft arrangement and to a connecting element as a semi-finished product for producing a shaft arrangement. Such a shaft arrangement is especially preferably used in wind power plants in order to connect a rotor hub to a generator.
In the case of the aforesaid intended purpose, very high demands are made on the shaft arrangement. On the one hand, the torque which is to be transmitted is very large in view of wind power plants with increasingly larger rotor diameters. At the same time, a shaft arrangement should be as durable as possible, or the maintenance cost for the shaft arrangement and its supporting and the like should be as low as possible since maintenance is naturally very costly in the case of wind power plants. Since increasingly more wind power plants are installed in coastal marine areas, their maintenance again becomes considerably more difficult.